Awaking the Sun
by Catastophie
Summary: Hitomi and Van attend a private catholic school. What will go wrong?!


Hitomi smiled to herself as she walked out of the door of her high school. _'Ah, the days of timeless passes,'_ she thought, looking down at the small green pass in her hands. She shoved it into her book bag and walked over to her car. 

It was a Catholic school that Hitomi attended. It wasn't that bad, seeing as all the teachers weren't nuns that threatened you every day. And there were a lot of people in this school. Hitomi didn't even know everyone, though she did know a lot of people. There was the far share of crazy, psycho teachers, though. 'Could be worse,' Hitomi thought. Hitomi sat in her car and pulled off the thick green sweater that had been placed over a white oxford shirt. Hitomi sighed, wondering where Heito had been all day. _'It's a mystery some days,'_ she thought, looking down at her pale green plaid skirt before driving home. 

~ ~

Van had his elbow set on his desk, and his hand propping up his head as he dozed off during economics. His best friend, Ilasa kept poking his back with a pen. Finally, Van had been awake long enough for him to turn around slightly and take the pen away from her. She complained softy to him.

"Hey, give me back my pen, jerk," she said, poking his back with her finger. "What am I going to write these boring notes with?" Ilasa laughed.

"No, I'm keeping your pen," Van thought for a moment, "Yeah, nice pen, I've been meaning to get a new one." He smirked.

"Hey!" Ilasa yelled just as the bell rang. 

Van glared at her as he gathered up his books (which, in actuality, is only his economics book). "You're so glad that's its last period. I'd be keeping this thing all day if it weren't." Van laughed, handing the pen back to Ilasa. They walked down the hallway.

"So Van, coming to my party tonight?" Ilasa asked, her eyes on the guy passing the opposite direction. _"Ooh...hotie."_ She thought, turning her attention back to Van who had already answered her question. "Thanks, Van;" she said taking the stairs up to her locker. Ilasa could only assume he said yes.

Van sighed as he opened his locker. _'24-32-17'_ he thought. He put his book away and grabbed a pad of paper, which from it fell a note. _'Random stalker,'_ he thought, about to throw the note away, _'Ooh, long note from random stalker.'_ He put it in the pocket of his blue blazer before taking off his tie and stuffing it into the pocket as well. He walked down the stairs and out to his car. "Hey, Van," someone said as he passed them. He said 'hey' without turning back to see who it was. 

He stood by his car, fishing through his pocket for his keys, but pulling out the note by surprise before he pulled out his keys. He bit the note to hold on to it as he unlocked his car. The he sat inside, pulling the door shut and taking the note out of his mouth. He opened the note up and began reading:

__

Hey, you, whoever you are. I decided one day to find a random person, so here you are, my random person, reading my note. I don't do notes very much, but I wanted to be random, hence the finding it in your locker. I'd like to get to know you, whoever you are. This isn't a school assignment, just a random act of kindness.

My name's Hitomi Kanzaki. I'm a senior here at Saint Marks. It's, uh, pretty boring, and the teachers are pyscho, but I deal. I usually find my way out of economics class, my favorite_ subject. Emphasis on favorite there. So you're probably reading this while I'm sitting at home with my thoughts in my head, chatting to people from across the globe on my computer. And you're still at school, most likely in the parking lot, having suffered through economics class, reading this note as you're about to drive away. _

Some people say I'm spontaneous, they can always tell that I am my own self and don't care what other people think. I always have my Tarot cards with me. They're my little bit of good luck that gets me through this life. I'd like to know who you are. I'm in homeroom 264, talk to me sometime.

Hitomi

Van chuckled a bit to himself before putting the note away and driving home. Maybe he would talk to this strange, 'Hitomi' soon, Van shrugged. He still had Ilasa's party to look forward to. 

~ ~

Heito laughed at Hitomi. "I can't believe you did that again," he said, still laughing.

Hitomi was serious, acting like everything was normal. "I do that trick every year on some dorky freshmen. They think they're all special for a week or two until they finally find out that there's no room 264. Last time one kid came up to me asking for the way to room 264. I just laughed and said up on the 4th floor."

Heito had calmed down by now. "So there's this party--"

"What are you doing, asking me to this party?" Hitomi asked. She and Heito were never like that.

Heito shook his head. "Nah, this girl just invited me, said I could bring anyone I wanted. It should be fun seeing people drunk off their asses." 

"Well, I'm up for anything." Hitomi said, smiling.

~ ~

The bass was going good on the subwoofers in Ilasa's house. Van was so glad her parents were into new technology. There were bottles that littered every inch of table space. Van hadn't gotten drunk yet, but he was on his way. The girl next to him taped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Hitomi," she said over the music. Van's mind wandered back to the note he had gotten earlier that day. Hitomi Kanzaki was the name.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, right?" Van asked, wondering if it was the same 'Hitomi' that had written him, or someone, that note.

She nodded. "How'd you know?" Obviously, Hitomi had never met Van. She might have seen him a few times, but she never really knew him.

"I got your note," Van explained. "Room 264, huh?" He said, laughing. Hitomi laughed too. 

"Oh, don't worry about it. I play a trick on freshmen every year. They finally realize that there isn't a 264 after a while," Hitomi said smiling, "I must have gotten lockers mixed up."

"Hey, I'm--" he was about to say before her lips were on his. Van soon got the gig and started kissing her too. Their lips didn't part for a while. Hitomi was a good kisser, but she hadn't exactly made out with random guys before. After she finally pulled away, he finished with, "Van."

"Nice ta metcha, Van," Hitomi said. "See you around."

~ ~

Van had gotten up late the next morning. Today wasn't a very good day for him. He wasn't sure if he'd make it through economics class without falling asleep. He was in a daze as he walked to first period. People called out his name without him noticing.

"Van, hey, Van," Ilasa shouted, poking Van's arm. "Van?" She looked a little upset that her favorite person wasn't talking to her. "Van," she said, impatiently, poking him again.

"What do you want, go away," he said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Aww, still tired from last night?" Ilasa asked, pulling at his tie. Van pushed her out of his way. He walked into economics immediately put his head down when he sat at his desk. There was the soft movement of someone sitting in the desk behind him and a poke of a pen in his back. 

"Go away Ilasa, I just want to sleep," Van warned. He was getting tired of Ilasa constantly poking him. He was so glad that they were just friends, he couldn't stand the thought of being around her 24/7. 

Hitomi laughed. "What's wrong Van? Have a date last night?" She laughed again. Van became perfectly aware that it wasn't Ilasa anymore. He turned to see who it was.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" He questioned. Everyone did have classes, right?

Hitomi shook her head. "Not at all, I only have to take English and Theology this year. What a blast, hanging out on the roof," she sighed. Then her head perked up. "Next period you should come with me."

"But I've got--" Van was about to say before Hitomi put a finger to his lips. "Just come," she urged again. Van nodded. Her brilliant green eyes mesmerized him. 

All through economics Van couldn't spot thinking about Hitomi. She was right behind him too, but Van was too busy being tired to talk to Hitomi and listen.

When the bell finally rang, Van turned around to find that Hitomi wasn't behind him. He shrugged and walked out of the classroom, but still couldn't find her. _'What did she say? Something about the roof?'_ Van thought. But out of all the years he had been at Saint Marks, he had never seen a doorway to the roof, so he wandered the third floor until most of the people had disappeared out of the hallway. 

Hitomi put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. "So why have you been, I've been waiting for you," she laughed and walked through a door and up stairs onto the roof. 

The chilled wind blew through her hair, but she seemed to have no problem with it. Hitomi had been up here thousands of times and it did beat any resource room or the outside lounge. Van blinked a few times before the wind finally died down.

"So what do you think?" Hitomi asked. Van looked off the roof in every direction. It was one of the highest places in the area and he could see everywhere. "Wow," Van could only say. 

"And what made you kiss me last night?" He asked, not looking at her. 

Hitomi sighed, rolling her eyes before she came back in his view. "Don't worry, I don't usually kiss random guys." She laughed.

Van looked at her oddly. "Hey, you should take things seriously. Never joke around about that kind of thing," he lectured.

Hitomi looked straight at him, with her piercing eyes, "What makes you think I was joking?" She had a straight face on. Van eyed her. 

Hitomi sat on the edge of the roof, her feet hanging over into the air. "You shouldn't do that. There's always a possibility that you might fall."

Hitomi shook her head. "And what if I do, does it make a difference to you?" Van sat next to her, he was afraid she'd fall. "Don't you trust me to be careful?" Hitomi asked, smiling.

"It's not that, it's just that I wouldn't want to be here when you fell, and now that I've said something about it. I feel like it would be my fault if you fell of the roof," Van explained. 

Hitomi just smiled, nodding to herself. She felt weightless in the air, but she had to admit to herself that she was afraid. Hitomi sighed, looking up, aimlessly into the bright, blue sky. She wrapped her arms around her, noticing the drop in temperature. 

"We'd better get back, the next period will start soon," she suggested, looking up at the sky again, almost afraid of it. As Hitomi looked back down, it started to snow, the small flakes melting in her hair as she rushed towards the door.


End file.
